


Love works in weird ways

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Rinse and Repeat (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It had always been an shower only situation that is until Derek got himself sick, giving Kyle the chance to have somthing more like he always wanted.Pure fluff ahead





	Love works in weird ways

A/N Yes thsts right I actually am writing an fic on this Rinsans repeat game despite it was suppose to be you know I found it kinda adorable, so yeah this is an thing.

Enjoy haha. It became an everyday thing Derek always approaching him not anyone else when they showered, Kyle always found himself an shy man yet he couldnt help but having the biggest crush on the male.

He was attractive obviously.

The tw were in the same classes in college of course he hardly talked to Derek, but he struggled with starting with an conversation. This was an way to interact without really having to.

The 25 year old grinned as he noticed the male approaching him just as he did every day, he begin to wash the males back without even being asked to prompting Derek to let out an content sigh.

"That feels good". He mumbled body relaxing as Kyle washed him, he leaned his head back against the other males shoulder as his chest was washed.

Kyle's cheeks turned bright red an deep blush filling his cheeks enjoying the male close to him, he froze feeling the older male nuzzle his neck.

Kyle swallowed thickly warmth feeling him but he enjoyed the attention.

"Nnxt!".

Kyle froze eyes drawing in concern as the larger male pinched his nose stifling an sneeze.

"Are you ok?". Kyle stated hesitantly.

"Just an cold". Derek sniffled. "Been getting over it the last few weeks. Dosent seem to want to leave".

Kyle felt an shudder ripple from the males body prompting him to gently tug him closer trying to warm him up, they stood there kyle holding him close and Derek just snuggling closer enjoying the warmth.

It had been hard to get warm the last couple days leaving this warmth to be pure bliss.

"Would you like to come to my dorm room and maybe get somthing to eat and an nap?". Kyle stated softly. "This is great this situation we have. But I would like to spend some actual time with you. If that's ok with you?".

Derek glanced up at Kyle whose gaze was away refusing to meet his eyes, he pulled down his shades the first time in the last month his lips quirking into an small tired smile.

"That sounds wonderful".

"Yeah?". Kyle perked up an hopeful smile on his face.

"Yeah". Derek tugged him close pulling him out of the water.

Notcing him shivering Kyle grabbed an towel wrapping it around the older mans frame, he pulled him closer letting him lean against him for warmth.

They walked out of the bathroom

Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
